degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/TDWUI Episode 4
Vendetta Recap Last time on Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Island. Extrme challenges made a return as did our guitar dude Trent. Team Angijak was set on winning but not as much compared to Scottie same goes to Dani after missing twin flame Annie. And it seems like we got a new villain with Jake and his sabotage. In the end Team Carpamael won and Angijak lost and Scottie boy left. However Yazzy did get her constillation prize aka Trent and their non stop make out session, get a room. Who will be next? Find out in Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Island. Plot (In the hotel/spa) Katie: hi Dani? You ok? Dani: Kinda. Still that hurt. Stupid Cam. Matt: Hey hey. Least we won. Dani: Yeah I guess. (In the loser cabin) Xav: Ok I now know why they hate sleeping here. Lizzy: Then why is Yazzy waking up with a smile? She went to sleep that way too. Lizzy: Girl rarely smiles. ''' Yazzy: Good morning teammates. Ash: Ok...... Xav: GOOD?! GOOD?! We LOST for goodness sakes! Why are you so happy? Cam: Yeah what's up? Joanna: Oooh! Oooh! I know! Trent is her boyfriend now! Ash: OMG NO WAY! Tell! Yazzy: Yeah well I kinda heard something in the woods it was him and uhh yeah he pulled me in for a kiss. And asked me to be his girlfriend. Ash: Awww. Lizzy: You 2 kissed! Oh my god my Trazzy heart! Xav: Damn...... Cam: You harlot. Yazzy: Excuse me Mr I-Get-Jealous-And-Must-Steal-Everyone's-Boyfriend-And-Or-Girlfriend? Joanna: Guys guys! Yazzy's kinda right. Let's just focus on the challenge. '''Joanna: Those 2 are so competitive. Katie: Whoa where's Chris? Derek: Get down! (The teams get down as a needle hits the pole) Matt: Not a scratch on me. Heather: Hello new losers. Xav: No way....... Lizzy: Oh the queen is back. Katie: What the - - ? Heather: Watch your what the's. Jake: Ok what's this old Heather? Heather: Guess newbie. Ash: Uhh we have to avoid you and these needles? Cam: My guess is the needles are filled with some sort of sedative. Heather: Correct. Now run especially you new Gwen. Joanna: Heather is ruthless. (Team Angijak is in the woods) Xav: Now what? Cam: Ok so My guess it's a DIY challenge. Chris didn't announce it cause Heather came in like boom. Joanna: And the sedative needles are like some type of killer challenge. We don't really die. Team with the most members standing wins.We should probably divide up in groups. Lizzy: Wait wait. I though we'd all stick together. Cam: And that I was captain of this team. Joanna: NO! I'm captain. A real captain wouldn't pick fights with someone for a couple hooking up when they were both single at the time? Ash: Ok now? Xav: Alright alright. Group one is Me, Ash and Lizzy. Group 2 is the rest of you. NOW GO! Yazzy: New Gwen? Joanna: Cause you're cool, kind and mysterious. (Team Carpamael is on the beach) Dani: Ok I say we stick together. Katie: Love do it. Let's go! Jake: If we lose this Dani's so next to go. She's too smart and that's a threat for the Jakester. Maybe......... Heather: Surprise bitch! Yazzy: Oh god! How do you do that?! You're sneakier than Duncan and more agile than Courtney Heather: I bet you thought you hadn't seen the last of me. Cam: Run! (Heather throws the needle and gets Ash) Cam: You know he's mine right? As is captain postiton! Lizzy: Cam don't even! Yazzy: HEY! He never even asked about you. And excuse you but he asked me to be his girlfriend not you as his boyfriend! Joanna: Hey! I'm more a leader than you. Cam: Oh yeah? (Cam passes out as the remaining 4 run) Jake: Oh HEATHER!!!!!!!!!! Matt: Hush up! What is wrong with you? Jake: Oh uhhh just seeing if I can - - Dani: Lose? Ugh! I HATE YOU! Jake: Same to ya. Heather: (As everyone but Katie and Jake run away) ''Somebody call? ''(Jake points to Katie and does the cut throat gesture and exits) Katie: Jake you little - - ! (Heather inserts the sedative in Katie as she passes out) Derek: Yikes. Matt: I know what you're up to Jake. Jake" Oh really? Hmmph if you were a good smart, you wouldn't tell a soul got it? Good. (Heather takes out Derek and Matt) Heather: Only a few more losers left. (Joanna, Lizzy and Yazzy are under the dock) Yazzy: Ok a challenge with Heather? It's intersting but deadly. (Dani trips on Xav and they start kissing) Dani: (Gasps) ''Xavvy! Xav: Oh hey Dani. Quite a pleasure running into you. Dani: I'm hding from Heather cause we have 2 members left. '''Dani: Ok Xavier? That was clearly an accident cause I TRIPPED!' Heahter: Hello losers. Dani: Oh darn it! (Dani escapes while Xavier gets shot) Heather: Who's left? Joanna: Oh crap. Heather: You've been caught. Lizzy: Aaah! (Hides behind Yazzy as Joanna is taken down) ''Run! ''(Lizzy and Yazzy run from Heather screaming until Yazzy trips) Yazzy: Ow! Ow! OW! I think I sprained my ankle. Lizzy save yourself! Heather: Whatever I still have to take you out punk chick! Yazzy: Fine. Heather: Forget it you 2 make it too easy. I like a challenge. Lizzy: Wow. We still must be out then. Chris: And Team Carpamael has won again! Dani: YES! Yazzy: Sorry guys. Lizzy: Me too. Joanna: Oh no biggie. I have someone better in mind to eliminate. (At the elimination ceremony) Dani: Sorry Xavier. Xav: Oh it's cool trust me. (Xavier kisses Dani on the cheek as she blushes) Joanna: Cam is so outta here. Yazzy: Oh most definitely Cam. ''' '''Ash: I just hope I'm not going home tonight. Chris: And now marshmallow time. Lizzy, Xav, Joanna, Ash and the final marshmallow goes to...... (Cam and Yazzy glare at each other) Chris: Yazzy. Yazzy: Thank god. Cam: WHAT?! How did I - - ? Yazzy, Joanna, Lizzy and Ash: Bye Cam! Xav: Oh man! Now I'm stuck with girls! Not that it's a bad thing but I do NOT wanna hear any all night Trazzy, Dizzy, Ashler stuff. Chris: Katie time to make the switch. Katie: Umm Hi guys. Joanna: You'll fit in perfectly. Eliminations Syler: 14th Annie: 13th Scottie: 12th Appearance Ash (4/4) Dani (4/4) Derek (4/4) Jake (4/4) Joanna (4/4) Katie (4/4) Lizzy (4/4) Matt (4/4) Xav (4/4) Yazzy (4/4) Cam (4/4) Scottie (3/4) Annie (2/4) Syler (1/4) Category:Blog posts